gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest 31: The Hyakujuu Sentai, Defeated!!
is the thirty-first episode of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. It is the conclusion of Gaoranger's second arc, the second part of the two-part final battle against Highness Duke Org Ura and the Thousand-Year Evil and introduces the last featured Power Animal, GaoFalcon, and a new mecha formation: GaoIcarus. It also introduces new elements that will lead into Gaoranger's third arc, including a mystery boy and the awakening of the third Highness. Synopsis With the power of the Thousand-Year Evil, an upgraded Ura massacres the Gaoranger, forcing Kakeru and Tsukumaro into a hopeless corner with possibly no escape. Plot Previously, Master Ura kills Kai and detransforms seconds after his body hits the ground, the other Gaorangers try to wake him up but GaoSilver finds both of Kai's power animal jewels damaged. Angrily, Gaku and Soutarou attack Ura, but they are also killed and their jewels are damaged. Sae thought the GaoDeers could bring them back to life, but before she could summon them, she is killed as well by Ura and her jewels damaged. With Kakeru and Tsukumaro left, they attacked Ura but before they are killed the spirit of GaoGod teleports the killed Gaorangers and two remaining away. A mortified Tetomu tries to wake up the dead Gaorangers but Kakeru tells her that they are already dead and announces the Power Animals can't be summoned or perform Hyakujuu Gattai. Then GaoGod takes the bodies to the afterlife. Tsukumaro tells GaoGod to fight with them but GaoGod said he lost his body 1,000 years ago and says he can't fight with them. Kakeru said that they lost to the Orgs but GaoGod said to not give up and to keep fighting and that the spirits of the dead Gaorangers will aid them even in the afterlife unless they give up. Master Ura arrives in the city and sees children scared. Kakeru hears the children cries and Tsukumaro asks if he is going to ignore children cry, but Kakeru said he won't. The two go to the city and they fight Master Ura. In a subspace, the four Gaorangers who were killed find a boy and tells them to looks straight ahead and they see Kakeru and Tsukumaro fighting Ura. The boy says there is a bog and that if they are able to assemble the legendary relief, it will send their wishes to the living world but tells them they must have courage, then disappears. The four Gaorangers find out there's magma at the bottom and they also find four pieces to make the relief. They agreed to do it and they jump over the bog to grab the 4 pieces. Before splashing in the magma, they assemble the relief and it's send to the living world. Kakeru receives the Falcon Summoner and a new Power Animal Gao Jewel and summons GaoFalcon. Then the four Gaorangers are revived, their jewels repaired and they form Gaolcarus and they destroy Master Ura's ultimate form. On the ground reverted to his normal form, Ura was then truly defeated. Meanwhile TsueTsue and Yahbiba transform back into their normal forms due to the 1,000 year evil being destroyed. Mortified of Ura's death, they find a jar shaking of what will become the third Highness Duke Org. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Child: , , , , , , , , Errors to be added Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 34, . DVD Releases *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' Volume 8 features episodes 29-32.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gao.html *The complete Gaoranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on December 18, 2018. See Also References Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Revived Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode